


Tease

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [35]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Masturbation, Teasing, voyeurism sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarita enjoys teasing Commander with how forward she can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

She was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. He had been discussing the concerns of a Chantry Mother about some noble or other when Sarita had slipped into the room behind her. She was standing, back to the wall just over the Mother's left shoulder and she had seemed to make it her personal goal to distract him.

She waited until his eyes flicked to her face and she slowly, deliberately darted her small, pink tongue out to wet her lips. She saw his eyes darken, just a shade and she bit her bottom lip reminding him so strongly of when she had tried to stifle her moans of pleasure the night before.

The Mother cleared her throat pointedly and he asked her to repeat what she had just said with a blush, proceeding to miss every word said as Sarita unbelievably began to unbutton her tunic top. Inch by agonising inch the soft creamy expanse of her flesh. He felt a lump in his throat as he realised she had no breast band on. Her nipples hardened in the cool air. He drew on years of templar training to focus on the Chantry Mother. Focus that was broken when she began to fondle her breasts. Cupping and pushing the soft mounds together before letting them loose again.

She arched her back a little. He was suddenly very relieved for the desk in front of him as he felt his cock harden. She pressed two of her fingers into her mouth, wetting them with her own saliva before moving them down to scissor her nipples. She bit her lip once more, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment as she squeezed the right nipple and he wanted nothing more than to replace her fingers with his mouth.

His knees gave out from under him and he sank to his chair as he watched her hand slowly slip lower, over her stomach and down into her breeches. There was just the faintest sound of a moan from her that he quickly covered with a pointed clearing of his throat.

"I am very sorry to interrupt Mother--" blast Sarita the Mother's name escaped him as she put the fingers that she had just been touching herself with into her mouth sucking the digits while staring him right in the eye. He gulped, his neck and cheeks flushed. "Apologies but I suddenly feel rather light headed, would it be alright if we discuss this matter at another time when I can give it the full amount of attention it deserves...?"

"Ah yes, of course, apologies Commander for taking up so much of your time. I had no idea you were feeling so unwell."

She turned to leave, narrowly avoiding seeing rather more of the Inquisitor than she expected when Sarita turned as if to study one of his bookshelves intently.

"Inquisitor." The Mother nodded respectfully and Sarita wished her a good day. As soon as the door was closed he was up and pressing her firmly against the shelves. Grinding the hardness of his cock against the curve of her ass. His large, rough hands cupping her breasts. He bit the point of her ear and kissed the curve of her neck.

"You are a wicked, wicked, woman Sarita."

She turned in his arms, standing on her tip toes to kiss him, her tongue slipping easily into his mouth.

She nipped the skin on his neck before soothing it with her tongue. "I am, I suppose you will have to punish me Commander."

He rutted against her. "Oh I intend to."


End file.
